Willowfrost's Banishment
by gingerpool2
Summary: "Ivypaw! Willowpaw! Ravenpaw!" cats voices cheered with fierce encourging eyes. Especially Blackleaf's, her eyes glowed gold with pride and her eyebrows raised in delight yet as if they were expecting mischief. Blackleaf was their mother, grumpy, but caring. Their father, was named Cedarberry, a dark grey tom with tender blue, loving eyes.


Allegiance

ThunderClan

Leader- Yellowstar- Light grey she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy- Flamepool- ginger tom with grey eyes

 **Apprentice-** Mousepaw

Medicine cat- Bushear- dark grey and light grey tom

 **Apprentice** \- Shortpaw

Warriors-

Cedarberry- dark grey tom

Dovefeather- light grey tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice-** Sandpaw

Mintfang- pale grey tom with amber eyes and weird smelling breath

Applewhisker- Light brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice-** Specklepaw

Dawnsky- light brown and dark brown dappled she-cat.

 **Apprentice-** Ravenpaw

Breezeflame- dark brown tabby with green eyes

 **Apprentice-** Pinepaw

Lightstep- Light brown tom with amber eyes

Whitecloud- pure white she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice-** Ivypaw

Brightstorm- black and brown tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice-** Willowpaw

Apprentices-

Sandpaw- sandy coloured she-cat with blue eyes

Pinepaw- light brown tom

Ivypaw- grey mottled she-cat with blue eyes

Willowpaw- pretty black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenpaw- fully black tom with amber eyes

Shortpaw- light grey tom with oddly short whiskers

Mousepaw- dark brown and white tom

Specklepaw- black with white speckles across back

Queens-

Blackleaf- black and white she-cat with amber eyes (mate is Cedarberry and kits are- Ravenpaw, Willowpaw and Ivypaw)

Rainstripe- tabby grey she-cat (mate is dead and kits are not born yet)

Poolflower- grey and white she-cat (mate is Lightstep kits are- Snowkit and Sorrelkit)

Elders-

Dusktail- dark brown she-cat with black spots on pelt

Frostblossom- very light grey she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader- Smallstar- light brown tom with small spots on back

Deputy- Mouseface- light brown with dark brown face

 **Apprentice-** Tornpaw

Medicine cat- Berryflower- dark grey tom with pink inner ears

 **Apprentice-** Cloudpaw

Warriors-

Morningwind- light grey and black she-cat

Fernfeather- dark brown tabby she-cat

Fogwing- light grey she-cat with stormy grey eyes

 **Apprentice-** Grasspaw

Lightmeadow- white she-cat with black spatches on head and tail

 **Apprentice-** Cherrypaw

Robinfeather- light brown tabby

Firefoot- light brown tom with ginger paws

Iceflame- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Lizardfoot- dark brown and light brown tortoishell tom

Doveclaw- light grey and white she-cat with green eyes

Dawntail- dark brown tom with stripe across shoulder

Apprentices-

Cherrypaw- light brown with dark brown patch on back

Cloudpaw- white tom with brown on ears and feet

Grasspaw- Light grey tabby tom

Tornpaw- dark grey with torn fur

Queens-

Falconwing- black with brown tabby stripes (mate is Robinfeather kits are to be born)

Elders-

Vinetail- grey tom with scrawny tail

Reedgaze- dappled grey tom with blue eyes

RiverClan

Leader- Honeystar- light brown-creamy yellow she-cat

Deputy-Shadefur - dark grey tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat- Goldenwing- light brown with almost golden patches

 **Apprentice-** Smokepaw

Warriors-

Hollybriar- light grey almost white with green eyes

 **Apprentice-** Hawkpaw

Mosstail- light brown mottled she-cat with a long tail

Hazelcloud- white she-cat with brown patches

Toadleap- dark grey tabby tom

 **Apprentice-** Lilypaw

Nightfeather- black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice-** Bumblepaw

Cinderbreeze- light grey she-cat with stripes on face and tail

 **Apprentice-** Salmonpaw

Jaggedwing- pale ginger tom with mattered fur

 **Apprentice-** Runningpaw

Apprentices-

Salmonpaw- light brown tabby with amber eyes

Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby

Smokepaw- dark grey almost black tom

Bumblepaw- grey dappled tom

Runningpaw- dark brown tabby with narrow eyes

Lilypaw- black she-cat with white feet

Queens-

Brookwater-white she-cat (spare queen kits are- Hollybriar)

Gorsecloud- dark grey tabby with blue eyes (mate is Jaggedwing kits are- Badgerkit and Eaglekit)

Elders-

Strikeclaw- light brown with long claws

Lightbreeze- white she-cat with green eyes

Berryflame- cream tabby with blue eyes

WindClan

Leader- Redstar- dark ginger tabby with blue eyes

Deputy- Mumbletail- Black she-cat with the unability to climb trees

 **Apprentice-** Archpaw

Medicine cat- Brackenfall- dark brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice-** Mudpaw

Warriors

Blizzardstripe- mottled white she-cat

Fuzzyclaw- fuzzy brown tom with small claws

 **Apprentice-** Owlpaw

Trouteeth- dark grey mottled tom with awkward teeth

Weedfoot- dark brown tom with grey feet

Tawnytail- light grey tabby she-cat

Poppyfeather- ginger tabby with blue eyes

 **Apprentice-** Halfpaw

Nettlewhisker- light brown tabby with green eyes

Silverwing- light grey she-cat with dark grey patch on her back

Apprentices-

Owlpaw- dark brown and light brown she-cat

Halfpaw- Grey tom with half whiskers

Mudpaw- dark brown tom with light brown paws

Archpaw- grey tabby tom

Queens-

Ashflight- grey she-cat with black freckles on back (mate is a kittypet- Spot kits aren't born)

Otterear- brown she-cat with small ears (mate is Weedfeet kits are- Larkkit and Robinkit)

Elders-

Greyclaw- pale grey and white tom

Cats Outside Of Clans

Moe- handsome silver tabby tom cat rouge with green eyes who has very long claws for a rouge (former kittypet)(rouge)

Marcie- pretty mottled light grey she-cat with amber eyes who is sister to Moe and has very thick fur (former kittypet)(rouge)

Cece- large she-cat with creamy, soft coloured fur and has blue eyes (kittypet)

 **Kits are- Ali, Bubba and Chuck**

Brody- dark brown tabby with fierce brown eyes, mate to Cece (rouge)

Choc- dark brown she-cat with white underfur and nose (rouge) sister to Chip

Chip- light brown speckled dark brown tom(rouge) brother to Choc

Ginger- dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes (rouge)

Ivy- small light brown tabby shaped like a wild cat but is a kittypet (kittypet)

Reba- grey she-cat with thick fur and amber eyes (kittypet)


End file.
